mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Carraig Beach
Carraig Beach '''is the 2nd area in Mario on an Saoire, and takes place on the beachy shores of the island. The shores are composed of the main beach area and a hot of grassy hills. Just like the last stage, the signature palm trees of the hack are still present in this area. The ocean contains many rocks, though none of them useful besides one that contains a secret. This section of the level also seems remarkably small, though there are many areas that branch out from the main beach and a secret shoal around the mountain. There are a couple of notable locations. The main beach contains a small hut as well as a cannon, which is needed for most missions. To the right of the beach, there is a narrow grassy path that leads to the location of a star. There is also a waterfall which hides many secrets behind it, though the current is too strong to enter from the bottom of the beach. By climbing the green hill you not only reach the blue warp pipe that leads to area 3, but also a path that leads behind the waterfall. In the water, there is a large wooden construction platform, with many wooden pillars and holes. The last place of significance is hidden on the side of the island. If Mario swims around the left side of the beach, he will find a little groto. Levels '''Star 1: Shoot Down Klepto Mario must use the cannon to hit Klepto, the flying vulture holding the star in the sky. First though, Mario must unlock the cannon. Head up the grassy hill in front of the start and take the small passage to the left (if you reached the bridge you went to far). Mario just into the water and hug the left wall as much as possible while being pushed downstream. The water will lose its current power in the middle of the stream, but then pick up very fast towards the end. Right before the exit under the waterfall, there will be a grassy platform with the Blue Bob-omb Buddy on it. You may have to swim slightly backwards to reach it. Now Mario must get in the cannon and shoot down the bird. This is very annoying since there is no indicator or wing cap for an accurate shot, so it is just trial and error. When the bird is hit, the star appears near the start. Star 2: Along the Cliff Mario must climb a thin path to the right of the main beach to reach a small sandy retreat at the top. Head to the grassy ramp all the way to the right of the beach. Use a triple jump to get to the first ledge, but try and avoiding aiming towards the wall, as it is weirdly angled and will recoil Mario either off the cliff or into the Kuromame. Next Mario has to jump over this very awkward brown wedge. The easiest way to go across this is to actually get hit by the fire and run over it, otherwise you need to do a side flip. Now jump to the next couple of platforms, avoiding the Kuromames, Fly Guys, and Chuckyas. You will then reach a bigger green platform with a sand pit in the middle with various poles that lead to the star. The pit in the middle is NOT quicksand, but landing in it will spawn countless homing Amps. Happily though, if Mario walks to the edge of the stage (near the Yellow "!" which contains a Fly Guy), they will despawn, though make sure to jump on the first wooden pole from the left, or one of the Amps will spawn immaturely. Star 3: Under Construction Mario must use the cannon to launch to the wooden platform and climb up wooden construction to obtain the star. It is easiest if you aim to the far right of the platform, as there are no holes there. Head to the lowest pillar and use the next platform as a way to triple jump on top of the next pillar with the Kuromame on it. If you try to tackle the first couple of pillars slowly, the Kuromame will most likely hit you with its flame. Side flip past the Chuckya and now Mario has to do a very tricky wall kick to reach the next platform. The problem is that the two walls are slightly off the platform, making a good angled Wall Kick very difficult. Try and jump kick onto the wall from as close to the edge as possible and grab the ledge of the platform above. Jump or walk past the rotating Amp and jump to the next platform with the "!" box which contains the star with a Kuromame just under it. Star 4: Sandy 8 Blue Coins Mario must locate the 8 blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered around the beach. The locations are as follows: # On top of the tower next to the pipe (I would save this one for last, as the star spawns right next to it) # Behind the hut # On top of the grassy hill that leads to the next pipe # On the right of the water fall passage (hug the right wall when going down) # On the construction platform, next to the wall kicking wall. # Slightly up the green path that leads to Star 2 on the right of the beach # Off the edge of the big platform at the top of the path to the right of the beach that leads to star 2 # On top of stone pillars in the water IN THE YELLOW "!" BOX. When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), it appears over the starting pipe, which Mario has to jump off from the top of the stone tower. Star 5: Open the Closed Gate Mario must find the purple "!" switch in the secret part of the beach. Swim around the side of the mountain near where the hut is and you will find a secret shore. Climbing up the hill will lead to the switch. The star is behind the hut, which is conveniently only a jump off the cliff away. Star 6: Some Special Places Mario must locate 5 secrets around the island. All of them are marked by coins. The locations are as follows: # Behind the bar in the hut # Middle of the waterfall passage's current, near the start. # Near the right of the Construction Platform # On top of a rock pyramid in the water on the way to the secret isle # On the edge of a small wooden plank on the way to the top of the secret isle. When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears on top of the ramp to the hut. Enemies * Kuromame * Goomba * Fly Guy * Chuckya * Pokey * Bob-omb Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Island Category:Music-Kirby